Chocolat
by Arlia'Devi
Summary: Uhura plans an extravagant Valentine's celebration for Spock, which is, of course, complete with the one substance Vulcan's are explicitly warned against - chocolate.
1. I

**Chocolat**

By Arlia'Devi

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or this world. All rights go to Gene Roddenberry and under the ownership of CBS and Paramount, and any other associates. I make no money from this story.

**I**

She had heard it to be true, but had never experienced it. It seemed to be a myth that floated among humans about Vulcans, something that no one could seem to confirm or deny. There were no academic papers on such issues, McCoy could not seem to verify if such an anomaly even existed, and of course, Vulcans themselves never talked about anything so personal and debilitating, if not to warn against it. And to never, ever, ever endorse it.

That was why Nyota Uhura, Communications Officer of the USS Enterprise and partner of Commander Spock, Son of Sarek of Vulcan, was looking a little smug walking down the hallways of the star-ship.

Five weeks ago, they had departed from their New Year's shore leave on Earth. She had spent Christmas with her family in Africa with Spock and they had returned to San Francisco and spent New Year's together before boarding the ship once again to depart on the 6th of January. It had been a well-needed break for both of them and if anything, had allowed a little relaxation and the opportunity to grow closer.

Two days after New Year's, Spock had asked if Uhura had wanted to become one permanently. It had taken her a moment to realise he had asked her to marry him - over coffee, no less, but it had never changed the answer. Of course! Sarek, on New Vulcan, had given his blessing and they were to be wed in Vulcan tradition when they had shore leave on the new colony during the year, and in the human sense would be planned closer to the end of the year. December was lovely in Kenya, almost as lovely as the ring Spock had gifted her "to seal a proposition of romantic intentions". It had been square cut, gold and diamond.

She tried to supress the skip in her step.

Before she had boarded the ship, she had taken a small detour into a small boutique chocolate store. She had spent a little on a beautiful big box of chocolate - the finest chocolate this side of America, crafted in Switzerland and had also purchased a number of smaller blocked chocolate with higher concentrations of cocoa powder. She had wondered what exactly was the ingredient that caused intoxication - would Spock get drunker on the higher percentage cocoa chocolate? Or would simple milk chocolate suffice? It only seemed logical the higher percentage would be the most inebriating and it was an experiment she was more than willing to conduct.

She slipped into her quarters, showered and dressed. Underneath her red Starfleet commissioned uniform, she had a red laced bra and pantie set with sheer black stockings and a pair of heels which were hidden in the small gift box. It was 1745 and she had to make sure Spock did not leave his station early - before 1800. She needed to be there ready and waiting.

Uhura pressed the manual override code she had managed to get out of Kirk approximately five months ago and she stepped into his quarters. Spock often brought up these time she did such things and Uhura had never once let it slip her methods - and did it agitate him!

Settling herself on his queen bed, Uhura slipped off her clothes and settled herself in her lingerie and buckled up her heels around the ankle - sure they will be a little harder to get off in the end, but frustrating him to an outward emotional impulse has been her sort of kink recently. The way his brow furrows, a small huff escaping from his mouth, his eyes darkening and Uhura feeling her stomach flip.

She pushed her hair, long sleek and just curled at the end, over her breasts and hitched her hip so she was laying on her side. Her elbow rested on the pillow and she hoped - _hoped_ - that she looked as seductive as she thought she did. The heart chocolate box was beside her and now all Uhura had to do was wait…

It was four years ago when she'd first met him, though he attested that the first time he had ever saw her was her first day on campus on the running track. When she had moved to San Francisco after completing her degree in the Mombassa's city university, she had been broke. Taking up the role at the café was a, as Spock would say, a logical choice, even though Starfleet had never endorsed having a job while studying, but it was true that most Cadets did.

She worked in a small coffee house and chocolate boutique a short walk down an alleyway from Starfleet campus. It was small, yet popular, and when a small handful of Starfleet officers came in one afternoon for a coffee and a casual meeting, she'd had to stutter and explain why she was working late into the night and not studying for her end of year exams. She had served a handful of coffee, and of course, tea for Spock.

After a small argument with a customer which had left her enraged, tired and frustrated, she had a scuffle with her boss and left feeling useless and worthless - was trying to make a little extra cash and make her life something other than studying.

That was when Spock had approached her. He had asked her hourly rate without blinking once. She replied simply, "twelve dollars and fifteen cents". He had offered a twenty-one exactly an hour as his teaching assistant and she had quit on the spot, arguing with her boss about her shifts and her freedom for study. The next day she had approached him after class, almost foolishly assured he would hold his word about the job opportunity. Thankful, in tow with being logical and not at all emotive, Vulcans also held their word. She was given a position as a teaching assistant, very logical and compatible to her studies and their professional relationship began.

The open of the door to Spock's quarters snapped Uhura out of her daydream. She smiled as her fiancé walked into his room to, most likely, shower and find her to eat.

"Hello lover," she purred as Spock walked into the bedroom. He stopped by the doorway, paused, and then looked down at her. His dark eyes shimmered and Uhura sent him a seductive smile.

"Nyota…," he hummed, approaching the bedside.

"Happy Valentine's Day," she smiled, picking up a box of chocolate and handing it to him.

"I did not know we were celebrating," he replied, but took the box from her hands. "I have not purchased you a gift."

"It's okay," she smiled. "The gift will be tonight."

Spock sat down on the bed and began to unwrap the box of chocolates. Upon opening the lid, he frowned.

"Nyota…," he muttered. "This is chocolate."

"I know," she smiled. "It's the finest earth chocolate - I haven't had chocolate in months. Indulge with me."

"I cannot."

His response was short and sharp.

Uhura hummed. She had expected this and decided to implement her own strategy. She would get what she wanted, at least tonight. She would observe the effects of chocolate on a Vulcan's metabolism, and with neither of them scheduled to the Bridge until early afternoon, Uhura revealed a bottle of mid-range champagne and two glasses.

"Alcohol has no effect on myself, Nyota," he protested.

She smiled.

"It's not fair, I suppose, for only you to be buzzed and..." She popped the bottle, poured a glass and took a long sip. "This way we can both relax. Have you ever tried chocolate? It is divine."

Spock cleared his throat.

"Once, when I was eight," he replied. "It was a pleasant experience. My mother was not happy, however."

So perhaps the stories are true, she wondered.

"It is an intoxication for Vulcans. We are warned against it. It hinders logical thinking," he replied warily. "When I first partook, it was when my human grandmother took me to a café. She did not know the effect, and neither did I. The taste was pleasant but the ramifications were not."

Uhura tried to hide a giggle.

"So you enjoyed it?"

"... I suppose."

He has picked up bad linguistics from her - for a Vulcan sometimes he speaks very vaguely and a little too casually. This is not a bad thing, she considered, because at least to his human colleagues it makes him a little more understandable.

"Come and sit."

He did.

She took one chocolate from the box and put it on the tip of her tongue.

"There's an old human film with the quote, 'life is like a box of chocolates - you never know what one you're going to get'," she smiled.

"There is a leaflet describing flavours in correlation with appearances," he interrupted.

"It's a metaphorical quote," she laughed back. "So will you try some? Come on. You said you enjoyed it, so what if you get a little tipsy. When was the last time you really relaxed, darling?"

"Relaxation and inebriation are not interchangeable, Nyota," he informed her. "However, I will partake in the Valentine's traditions. Partly because I was not aware that you were planning to celebrate such an occurrence and that I was not attentive enough to notice your schemes."

She grinned at this. "Really... Spock, always so... observant... didn't notice me sneaking around and planning? Are you losing your edge, darling?" she traced her hands across his stomach and sighed.

"Indeed."

"It's okay. I revel sometimes in being able to pull the wool over your eyes, you know," she replied. "For all your qualities, it is not easy to pleasantly surprise you."

His dark eyes smoldered.

"And I am pleasantly surprised, Nyota."

Her champagne glass was suddenly empty so she leaned across to grab the bottle and fill it back up. When she rolled back over on the bed, Spock was only in his pants and had already eaten two chocolates. She grinned at him, cradled the champagne glass in one hand and with the other, reached over to wrap it around the back of his head and drag him into a passionate kiss. He tasted of chocolate, delicious and rich. She wondered where she's packed that chocolate body syrup, which she seemed to have strangely gone missing since arriving back on the ship. But when Spock pulled her onto his lap, intertwined his fingers through her hair and began to suck on his tongue and lower lip, she found that she did not care the least.

* * *

><p>Stay tuned for the next part! Please take the time to leave a quick review, they only take 30 seconds and I am really appreciative of them! This will pretty much be a multi-chapter PWP. Why I decided to break it up, who really knows but I adore this couple and I am having so much fun writing them.<p>

~ Arlia'Devi


	2. II

**A/N: **This chapter is considerably verbally explicit - sexual fantasies, discussions of exhibitionism, etc. Here there be danger for youngsters. Proceed with caution.

**II  
><strong>

Spock was reclining back on the bed as Nyota Uhura, his colleague and lover of three years, sipped her champagne glass. Spock had also received a glass of champagne because he found the flavour and bubbliness (was that an appropriate adjective?) appealing. It was the same as when Uhura had slipped across his side to grasp at a caramel chocolate and dropped it onto her tongue.

"Where do you see yourself after the Enterprise?" she hummed and kissed his shoulder. "Or… us?"

"Specifically?" he asked.

"Considerably," she replied. "Do you want me to go first? Do you have an answer?"

"Circumstantial one, at best," he replied. "You may proceed if you wish."

Nyota Uhura smiled. "Well… they are always circumstantial, aren't they? After the Enterprise… we could go on a holiday together. Maybe somewhere on Earth, maybe somewhere else, maybe New Vulcan. But a nice holiday together."

"New Vulcan?" his eyebrow rose.

"Maybe we can visit your father and the new community on New Vulcan," she said and then frowned a little. "Not a good idea?" She sipped her champagne.

"It is a logical proposition, but there would be little relaxation to be had in such a small colony on a new planet," he replied. "As far as I know, there is little to see culturally or environmentally."

Uhura hummed. "Maybe somewhere on Earth then. We could visit my family and spend some time out on the islands. Seychelles, or even a tropical tour of Madagascar."

"It sounds agreeable."

She paused for a moment, looking at the third glass of champagne in her hand. Then she turned and looked at Spock, who was picking the next chocolate like it was a very big decision.

"Do you want kids?"

He looked at her, his head moving slowly.

"Why do you bring this up, Nyota?" he asked steadily.

"We have never spoken of it."

"Are you pregnant?"

"What?" she cried. "No, of course not."

Spock picked out his chocolate - a milk truffle with vanilla bean centre. It melted beautifully in his mouth. He had not tasted chocolate in many years and, like everything Nyota Uhura did, she had chosen the confectionaries well.

"I have considered many situations in which I could contribute my DNA toward an offspring," he considered. "The largest was at the destruction of Vulcan. Others have been with you. Approximately six-point-four months ago you became ill and I had considered the possibility you had fallen with child, however this was not the case. I have also considered the fact that, like many interspecies offspring, I may be infertile." He looked at Nyota and for once, he had trouble interpreting her expression. He also felt a little warm. All over. "Does this bother you, Nyota?"

The woman paused for a moment.

"Do you want children? With me?" she asked after a long silence.

"Nyota, I have already-,"

"Just answer the question," Nyota cut him off. "Please, Spock."

"I would be glad to have children, and be honoured to have them with you, Nyota," he replied. "I believe they would be considerably aesthetically pleasing."

Nyota laughed.

"We would make very attractive babies, you're right. And they would be super smart. That's all that matters now. If you can't or if I can't, it doesn't matter at the moment and we'll get to that problem when it arises," she said. "I just wanted to know the answer to the question. It seems we never get much time to talk anymore, and I just want to know what you see the future."

"Our children would also be considerably strong for a predominately human speicies," he replied. "I can only assume however that Vulcan physical characteristics are dominant and may show more in said hypothetical children," he replied.

"Cute," she hummed and stole a chocolate. "I like your ears."

"Nyota…," frowned Spock. "I feel very warm."

"It's okay. You're supposed to."

"It's a relaxing feeling."

"Nyota…," he hummed and sighed a little, shifting down into the bed. "It occurs to me often that you favour a considerably more verbal intimacy than I give you. Does this bother you?"

"Of course not, Spock!" she said. "You are a very intimate person and I love you for that. I also love your professionalism."

"I am not very professional now," he muttered. He touched his fingers to hers and she felt just as if she had drunk the whole bottle of champagne herself. "I am very drunk, Nyota."

"You have only eaten half of the box," she replied with a small laugh.

"I am afraid, as the Captain puts it, a lightweight," he replied. "Nevertheless, I love you."

Nyota smiled. "I love you too."

"You are always very beautiful," said Spock as Nyota stole another chocolate and took a sip of her champagne. "Sometimes I stare at you from across the Bridge. I fantasise about what would happen if we were to meet there late at night, or the Captain left us on our own. I would like to fuck you against the glass so you could very literally see the stars you so often speak of when you orgasm."

Nyota choked on her champagne.

"That… was vividly detailed, Spock," she laughed. "But I must admit, I have thought of a few of those situations as well." Her hand pressed against his clothed thigh and travelled up past his groin to his stomach, under his loose fitting cotton shirt and to his chest. "I remember when we were at the Academy together for the first few months of being your assistant all I really wanted to do was be the work you did on your desk. My thoughts were so filthy I was ashamed of them and so scared you would brush my fingers and find out. Legs spread, your hands everywhere, then I'm holding on to the edge of the desk and my fingers are digging into the wood and I can't help but scream." She sighed and crossed her legs over. "And then when we did that, it was really amazing. My favourite sex."

"My favourite sex was once in the bathing tub," Spock pipped up. "It was very… intimate."

Uhura frowned. They had gotten water everywhere.

"I like it when you are on top, Nyota."

She laughed a little. "Really? I love it when you wrap your hands around my ponytail and take me rough from behind."

"We have never conversed about our preferred sexual positions," he informed her almost a little happily. "I have heard it is considered emotionally and mentally healthy to do so. I had never received oral sex before you became my partner."

She thought of something else to tell him and sipped her champagne.

"What are your sexual fantasies, Nyota, and what may I do to fufil them?" he asked considerably, touching her shoulder.

"My sexual fantasies?" she asked with a small giggle. "Well…. What are yours?"

"I believed, as the Captain once said to you, I asked first," he replied.

Uhura fell back onto the pillow.

"I like the space sex one," she admitted.

"We should endeavour to plan it," Spock noted.

"But my real sexual fantasy… the one I have and never, ever completed," she bit her lip and laughed a little. "It's you. On the bed. And me, on top of you, under you, however you like. And a camera pointed right at us, watching our every move."

Spock looks at her and she can see there is utter shock plastered over his face.

"You wish to record our intercourse?"

She laughs, bites her lip and nods.

"It's just a fantasy," she replied. "But I think it would be amazing. And when you're away… on secret missions and I miss you so much," she whimpers a little. "I can just… be with you. Wherever I want. And you could watch me… do whatever you wanted me to do."

He considers this for a moment. "If we did utilise the recording function on the COMM, what if the subsequent video was compromised and it was viewed by our superiors at Starfleet?"

Uhura shrugged. "It's not illegal to make a sex tape, Spock. Everyone does."

"Does the Captain?"

"Most definitely. Gaila had that camera set up for around a week," Uhura replied. "You will consider it?"

Spock nodded. "I shall consider it."

She rolled over with a smile on her face.

"And what is yours?"

Spock hesitated for a moment and ate another chocolate.

"I have considered many answers for this question. Sixty-percent of men wished to engage in their fantasy of anal sex with their female partner," he considered. Nyota squeaked a little. "But I do not find myself among the sixty-percent… which is nothing strange. I would simply like to dominant you completely, Nyota. For a certain amount of hours, you are to do exactly as I tell you. I would also like those hours to extend over our shifts on the Bridge however I do not intend to do anything that may put your job in jeopardy."

Uhura shivered. She had never experienced rough lovemaking before she had slept with Spock - previously she had only slept with two other individuals, a human in university and during her second semester at Starfleet - a man from Trill. It was amazing how Spock could make her cry out in pain and weep in absolute mind-numbing pleasure. There was a fine line, indeed.

"It is something you'll consider?" he asked politely. "I also wish to be rougher with you. It may cause some harm to you, but only if you consent to it. I would also like to implement a safe word if I do cause considerable harm as I am approximately three-point-one times stronger than an average human male."

"I will consider it," she said, trying to hide her excitement. "I'm glad you didn't go for the anal sex. It hurts considerably."

Spock considered this and shrugged. She had never seen him shrug before.

"It does not have much appeal to me," he admitted. "Nyota will you also consider masturbating for me?"

"Wait, do I get one more sexual fantasy request as well?" she asked.

"I suppose, if you grant mine," he replied.

"I'll masturbate for you," she hummed. "… If at some point you role-play Commander Spock First Officer of the Enterprise with me. Get angry with me. Tell me off. Fuck me over and over again. I'll touch myself for you if you do that."

Spock's ears turned considerably green and it spread from his cheeks down to his neck. He cleared his throat and nodded.

"Agreeable, Nyota," he said. She shook his hand and smiled. She kissed him slowly.


End file.
